


Glanni/Reader (NSFW)

by somethingscarlet13



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Breathplay, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, I know everyone wants to fuck him so here you go, M/M, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: This is so bad in the “I can’t believe I actually did this” way. Anyways, this goes out to anyone who has ever fantasized about Glanni in any way or shape or form.(I tried to make the reader as gender neutral as possible and I’m sorry if I failed at that, this is my first time writing any kind of reader x character thing ever.)





	

When you come to, the only light is coming from a pink (pink??) lightbulb in the small lamp beside the bed. You flinch and cover your eyes, and that’s when you notice that it hurts to move. Actually, everything hurts. Everything hurts and the room smells so sweet it’s making you dizzy. 

What happened last night?

You struggle to sit up, realizing you’re all alone with the fact that you’re completely naked not lost on you, and you look for your underwear. Did you even have underwear? You vaguely remember an article of your clothing being unceremoniously torn off, but you can’t remember which article of clothing it was.   
Your head is spinning, your whole body hurts, the the whole room smells way too sweet, and the previous night is coming to you in bits and pieces. 

The first thing you remember is the biting. Teeth everywhere: your neck, your chest, your thighs, lower than your thighs. The memory is turning you on again. 

And there were growls. Oh, fuck, those growls. You remember them more vividly now, and you’re having the same thought you remember having the night before. The thought that you could listen to those growls all night and not need anything else. 

You remember other things now too. Hands at your neck, a head between your legs, lipstick marks leading down to that head between your legs.

It hurts to move, but you get up anyways and make your way to the full length mirror on the side of the room. 

The lipstick marks are still there and still as bright as ever, leading down from your bruised neck, across your chest, and down to your crotch. There are hickies on the inside of your thighs, a sight that sends another jolt of arousal down your spine. Your back is covered in claw marks, full long ones as well as little half moons. Your hair’s a mess and there’s glitter, glitter, covering you from head to toe. 

The night before is suddenly much more clear, as well as who you spent it with. You remember now. You remember all of it.

Everything up to arriving at the hotel is a blur, but the moment you entered the room a hot mouth was against yours and your legs were around his waist as he began to grind, painfully slow, against your crotch. 

The mouth moved from your own to your neck, licking and biting, the moving pressure against your crotch almost unbearable………and then it wasn’t. 

The guy pulled away from your neck and looked down to the wet spot growing on your pants. As you began to apologize, mortified, he smirked. “One.”

Before you could ask him what he meant, you were thrown onto the bed, your clothes ripped off, and his teeth and hands everywhere. Your chest, your neck, your thighs, and lower. Scratching, biting, kissing them all, he leaned over you to bite at your ear and growled. 

The growl was low and deep and beast-like and you came a second time. You hoped that he’d miss it. He didn’t. “Two.”

You were starting to realize what he was counting.

He chuckled in your ear. “You like it when I do that?” 

Without waiting for an answer, he growled again and you moaned in response. At the same time a wonderful feeling of being filled up spread through you and looking down you realized that he already had three fingers inside you, moving them roughly and angling them perfectly.

But you wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. You racked your brain for something, anything, to distract you. You finally decided on counting backwards from one hundred by threes.

It seemed to work because his look of triumph began to slip into a frown as he noticed you wouldn’t give him what he wanted. 

He pulled his fingers out of you and stripped before shoving himself all the way into you with a snarl. 

You let out a shout, your numbers forgotten as he fucked you fast and hard.   
No. No, no, no. As amazing as it felt you would not give him what he wanted.   
But, oh, it felt so good. He was practically jackhammering into you, your vision was narrowing, your screams getting louder………

It took every ounce of willpower not to come, and when you didn’t there was a sudden sting on the side of your face.

He had slapped you.

One hand was in your hair now, pulling so hard your head was pulled backwards. Another hand was at your throat and there was a growled whisper in your ear, “Come for me.”

“Make me,” you shot back.

And oh did he. You weren’t sure if your shortage of breath was because of the sex or because of the hands squeezing your throat, but you honestly couldn’t care less. Hell, the man could kill you right here right now and you wouldn’t even mind. 

You had the hardest orgasm of your life to spots before your eyes and those damn growls in your ears, screaming his name so loud what little access your throat had went raw. “GlanniGlanniGlanniGLANNI!”

“Glanni,” you whispered to your reflection. That’s right, that was his name. You moaned, your hips bucked, and you came again to the memory of the night before, your mess dripping down your legs. 

In the end you decided not to take a shower. Instead you looked for your clothes. You eventually found them hung up in the closet, but no matter how hard you looked you couldn’t find your underwear. Going commando under your clothes would have been mortifying in the past, but after last night you only felt confident in everything you did. 

Your cellphone was in your pocket, and as you left the hotel room and began making your way back home, it went off with a text alert.

It was a photo of Glanni……..with your lost underwear held in his teeth. The text accompanying it read: “I have plenty ideas for these tonight” and an address. 

Despite the fact that you were sore and dirty and exhausted, you practically danced back home. 

You couldn’t wait for tonight.


End file.
